


So, what do you want?

by taztaas (manala)



Series: Modern AU [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex, ear touching, tiefling!Kravitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manala/pseuds/taztaas
Summary: Taako wakes up slowly in a the hotel room, in the aftermath of Brian and Brad’s wedding.





	So, what do you want?

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place some time after my fic [Thank you, come again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101827/chapters/32491401). Read that first if you want to get all the references.
> 
> My first ever smut aaaaaaaghhh. Please tell me how I did.

Taako woke up slowly in the hotel room, in the aftermath of Brian and Brad’s wedding. Everything had gone off without a hitch and the food had been great, natch. Taako had thanked every god that had been listening when he had prayed that Barry wouldn’t wear his terrible denim suit or “juit” as Lup had called it.

And Taako _definitely_ hadn’t cried as the couple said their wows, and even if he had, Kravitz would have been the only one to notice so it was fine.

Taako stretched languidly, kicking off the covers, leaving the pajama shorts he had managed to pull on before bed as the only thing covering him. He still felt a little sweaty. Goldcliff was way too hot in this time of year.

Taako didn’t feel like opening his eyes yet. He raised a hand to run it through his hair, wincing when he hit a snag. His hair was a tangled mess after all the pins that had kept his elaborate updo alive during the party had been removed. Taako cringed and decided to leave his hair alone for now.

He wiggled his toes. His feet were still sore from wearing high heels all through the party but he had needed to look taller somehow, damn it. He and Kravitz had looked great in their coordinated outfits though. Taako’s suit had been pink with black accents, and Kravitz’s the opposite; a black suit with a pink tie for a pop of color.

Kravitz had looked _so_ good. Taako had had trouble keeping his hands in appropriate locations during both the ceremony and the reception after. The best part of the whole party had been stumbling into their hotel room, a little tipsy, and turning those well-thought-out outfits into crumpled heaps on the floor. Kravitz had been more handsy than usual during the disrobing process so Taako felt confident that he had been affected by Taako’s look as much as he had been affected by Kravitz’s.

Speaking of...

Taako turned onto his side, finally opening his eyes. The room was dark but since he was an elf it was no issue. Kravitz was still asleep, lying on his back. The remains of last night’s makeup were scattered on his cheekbones and some of Taako’s lipstick was staining the corner of his slightly parted mouth. His horns were without their usual decorations and his tail was hanging lax, half off the bed.

The sight tugged at Taako’s heartstrings, so he rolled over on top of Kravitz, pressing a sweet, slow kiss onto the tiefling’s lips.

Kravitz was a heavy sleeper. He was always moaning and groaning when he was staying over and Taako needed to get up at the crack of dawn to leave for work. Taako loved his new job at the bakery, but Kravitz’s adorably pouty face made it difficult to leave in the morning.

He showered attention onto his boyfriend’s beautiful face until he felt Kravitz stir.

“Mornin’, handsome.”

“Mmh…” Kravitz opened his eyes halfway with a lazy smile. Those glowing gold eyes looking into his own with obvious affection coupled with that handsome smile made heat flare in Taako’s bloodstream.

Taako sat up, pressing his hips down against Kravitz’s with purpose. He grinned when he felt the man under him stiffen in more ways than one. Kravitz cracked open an eye to glare at him, even as his hands moved to rest on Taako’s knees.

“And what are you up to?” He mumbled sleepily, getting more awake by the second.

“Oh, you know…” Taako said, faking innocence while keeping up a slow grind with his hips.

Kravitz huffed out a laugh, then sat up abruptly, using only his abdominal muscles to do so. Taako stopped his movements, startled.

“Oh fu-! Fuck, that’s so hot.” Taako half moaned and jumped at the chance to run his greedy fingers all over that tight tummy. Kravitz breathed a quiet laugh into the elf’s neck in response, moving his hands upwards to squeeze Taako’s thighs.

“Mm…” Taako leaned into a kiss while he grabbed Kravitz’s forearms and pulled his hands up to hold his hips instead. “That’s better,” he said against Kravitz’s mouth.

“Yeah?” Kravitz asked in a sultry whisper, using his grip on Taako to slot their crotches together more firmly.

“Yeah,” Taako sighed. At one point in his life, he would have been embarrassed at how blissful he sounded but moments like that were far behind him now. Somewhere before Kravitz had entered his life.

Kravitz groaned and shoved his hands into the back of Taako’s tiny sleep shorts to palm at his ass while kissing him.

Taako smiled into the kiss and moved his hands to Kravitz’s sides, trailing up slowly, taking pleasure in the feeling of smooth, dark skin under his fingers. He stopped at Kravitz’s chest to thumb at his nipple piercings. Kravitz growled deep in his throat and pushed his tongue into Taako’s mouth, causing a satisfied thrill to run up Taako’s spine. His ears twitched in pleasure. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kravitz’s tail acting similarly, swinging lazily with delight.

He continued up, buried his hands in Kravitz’s wavy, black hair to rub at the base of his horns. Kravitz pulled away from the kiss to pant against Taako’s collarbone. Pleasure thrummed trough Taako as well and he rubbed the skin under his fingers with renewed purpose.

“You like?” He whispered into Kravitz’s hair, teasing, because they both knew each other’s hot spots by know. Kravitz moaned in response and Taako couldn’t stop his own back from arching, seeking more contact.

Taako felt dizzy and hot like his whole body was slowly shaking apart, and neither of them had even gotten out of their pants yet.

He tugged at one of Kravitz’s horns to force his head back. They were both breathing heavily and Taako bit his lip as he saw Kravitz’s face and met his eyes. Fuck, he was so dreadfully handsome.

Kravitz leaned in to pull Taako’s lip free with his own teeth, careful of his fangs. A small moan escaped Taako’s throat before Kravitz was once again licking into his mouth.

Taako was thoroughly distracted by the kiss so he didn’t notice Kravitz’s hand moving up along his back. But he did notice when Kravitz gathered some of his hair into his fist and pulled down to make Taako bare his throat for him. He bit gently at the skin on display, his other hand still kneading Taako’s ass. Kravitz was definitely into the vampire thing but Taako had already admitted to himself that he was into it too.

“Ah!”

“Revenge,” Kravitz murmured as he trailed light kisses along Taako’s jaw and up to his ear. He pulled on the lobe with his teeth, and Taako moaned again, loud, his nails digging into Kravitz’s shoulders. Kravitz closed his lips around the pointed tip of Taako’s ear and sucked on it, sending a full-body shiver through the elf.

“I... Ah- Sto- Stop,” He managed to choke out and Kravitz ceased his ministrations immediately and fuck, that was hot too. Kravitz was looking way too pleased with himself though so Taako glared at him half-heartedly, too turned on to actually mean it.

“You’re gonn- ah!” A quick kiss on his ear. “Gonna make me come…”

Kravitz grinned, showing off those sharp canines. Taako had been sure he couldn’t get any more hot and bothered but he was proved wrong by the burst of desire punching him in the gut.

“That’s the idea, love,” Kravitz said, sounding way too smug considering how out of breath he was.

“Shu- shut up,” Taako panted, “You are _not_ making me come in my fucking pants.” He grumbled and decided to go in for the kill. He dropped his hands down and pulled at the waistband of Kravitz’s underwear with one hand while grabbing his cock with the other. Kravitz’s breath caught in his throat and Taako let out a satisfied purr as he leaned in to kiss and nip at Kravitz’s neck. His teeth weren’t as sharp but he knew his way around Kravitz’s body well enough to drive the other mad.

He wrapped his fingers around the head of Kravitz’s dick, using his other hand to tease the sensitive above his thigh, still under the waistband.

Kravitz’s hands spasmed, and the one still in Taako’s hair moved down to clutch at his hip, claws digging in with the just right amount of pressure. Taako purred and kept on torturing Kravitz, moving his fist in small motions over the tip of Kravitz’s shaft, pumping slowly and too carefully, leaving the rest of the length without attention.

Kravitz hissed but Taako kept working him agonizingly slow until Kravitz was growling and the end of his tail was tapping against the bedsheets like an angry cat’s. Taako’s only warning was a snarl and a flash of irritation in Kravitz’s eyes before the tiefling stuck his free hand inside Taako’s shorts and pulled his dick out, making Taako’s yelp of surprise morph into a low moan.

Kravitz used the hand still on Taako’s ass to push their bodies closer together. With his other hand, he gripped both of their cocks in a tight fist, knocking Taako’s hand out of the way in the process.

Taako managed to stop an embarrassingly loud wail from escaping but he still thumped his head hard on Kravitz’s shoulder in an attempt to keep himself together. His hands ended up on Kravitz’s upper arms and he dug his nails in, hanging on for dear life. Kravitz was just too _good._

Kravitz was panting into Taako’s ear as he worked on them both and the warm breath on the sensitive skin was doing all kinds of things to Taako’s sensibilities. Unable to keep quiet, he keened, high and loud, hiding his face against Kravitz’s skin.

“Taako…” Kravitz said, sounding absolutely wrecked and Taako suddenly found himself on the precipice.

He looked up. Staring into your boyfriend’s eyes while he's jerking you both off should have been awkward but instead, Taako found himself thrumming with want and finding it hard to catch his breath. Pleasure built and pooled in his abdomen, he felt stretched taut. His thighs were shaking, his hands scrambling uselessly for purchase.

“Kra- ah! Kravitz!”

“Fu-! Ta- Taako…” Kravitz stuttered out and he sounded so fucking _gone_ that Taako found himself tumbling over the edge. Kravitz was not far behind and he came with a curse muffled into Taako’s shoulder.

Taako felt dizzy, wrung out, and even though the sex hadn’t been anything unusually intense in the in the overall scheme of their sexcapades, he still felt lightheaded.

He swayed a little on his seat in Kravitz’s lap, debating if it was worth it to fall back into the bed and risk getting a headache via jostling his fucked-out brain.

Kravitz, bless him, came to the rescue and guided Taako’s head to his shoulder with a gentle hand before leaning back to lie on the bed. Taako settled against Kravitz’s side, the tiefling’s arm curling around his shoulders. He made a face at the stickiness between their bodies but was otherwise too comfortable to do anything about it.

He pulled his shorts back up though because the waistband was squeezing certain parts of his anatomy that he preferred un-squeezed. From his perch against Kravitz’s shoulder, Taako watched with unabashed interest as Kravitz shimmied out of his underwear one-handed, and dropped them somewhere on the floor.

Kravitz struggled to reach for his phone on the nightstand because of his unwillingness to dislodge Taako from his person. Thwarted, he let go of the elf with a huff and turned to his side to reach the device. Now presented with Kravitz’s beautiful, tattooed back, Taako snuggled close with a happy little noise, shimmying his arms to get them around Kravitz’s waist.

Blue light flooded over Kravitz’s shoulder as he woke up the screen. Taako hid his face between Kravitz’s shoulder blades to shield his eyes from the glare.

“Taako,” Kravitz said with a seriousness that made Taako’s ears droop a little in apprehension.

“Mm?” Taako hummed, pressing a kiss to the skin before him just in case. He wasn’t really worried but still.

“It’s not even morning yet.”

“...Oops?”

Kravitz sighed. “You’re impossible.”

“But you love me?” Taako whined and pushed against Kravitz with the whole length of his body, in what he hoped was an enticing way, aiming to placate.

Kravitz huffed a laugh and pried Taako’s hands off him, rolling onto his back and pulling Taako half on top of him, locking him in place with his arms around the elf’s waist.

Taako raised an eyebrow at him and grinned suggestively. Kravitz rolled his eyes. “Stop. I love you, but right now I love sleep more.”

Taako snickered. He leaned up to press a kiss to the underside of Kravitz’s jaw. “I love you too baby,” he whispered before settling in comfortably against his boyfriend’s body. Kravitz’s tail slithered up to curl around one of Taako’s legs in both cute and possessive gesture that made the elf smile.

Taako felt himself drift off as he planned what kind of things he was going to ask for in order to drive the room-service people crazy.


End file.
